


Containment

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A magnetic field threatens to blow up the ship. Trip takes the opportunity to apologize to T’Pol <br/><b>Word Count:</b> 1166<br/><b>Written for Universe, The Challenge #5 Phase 3</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment

**Containment**  
 **Characters:** Travis Mayweather, Jonathan Archer, T’Pol/Trip Tucker, Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Summary:** A magnetic field threatens to blow up the ship. Trip takes the opportunity to apologize to T’Pol   
**Word Count:** 1166  
 **Written for Universe, The Challenge #5 Phase 3**

 **Containment**  
“I'm getting some unusual readings, Sir. Travis Mayweather said as he frowned at the helm console.

Jonathan Archer got up from the captain’s chair and went to the helmsman's side. He frowned at the console. “On screen and magnify.”

There was a silence as everyone looked at the view screen with varied reactions.

“T’Pol, what do you make of it?” Archer finally asked his science officer.

“It is not a known phenomenon. There is no mention of this in the Vulcan Data base. I will need to study it further to give you a more concise answer.”

“Do that. I want to know what it is and if we should explore it or give it a wide berth.” Archer sat back in his chair and frowned at the strange swirling mass on the view screen.

“Sir, we just fell out of warp.” Travis said.

“Tucker to the bridge.” Trips voice came over the communication system.

“Archer here. What is going on down there, Trip?” The captain responded.

“I'm having trouble with the warp engine, Captain. The containment field doesn't want to hold. Are we near something with a magnetic field?” Trip asked.

Archer looked at T’Pol. “Well?”

“There is a slight magnetic field around the anomaly. It should not be interfering with the containment field.” T’Pol said as she double checked her instruments.

“Trip, I'm sending T’Pol down to give you a hand.” Archer told him.

“Thanks Captain. Tucker out.” Trip said.

“Captain, I should continue my analysis.” T’Pol said.

“We won't need it if we blow up, will we?” Archer asked her.

“No Sir.” T’Pol nodded. She transferred the sensor readings to a pad and entered the turbo lift.

“What was that about?” Archer asked

“Trip and T’Pol had a disagreement.” Malcolm Reed grinned.

“Then they should have brought it to me.” Archer said.

“It’s of a personal nature.” Malcolm informed him.

“I'm surprised you didn't hear it, Captain. They were really angry. T’Pol even called him a ......” Hoshi Sato said.

“Ensign Sato, maybe you should be sending a message to Star Fleet with our coordinates and current sensor readings instead of gossiping about two senior officers.” Jonathan archer said.

“Yes Sir.” Hoshi started formatting the message.

Archer went over to Malcolm at his post. He lowered his voice. “T’Pol and Trip?”

“They have become quite close. She started teaching him neuro-pressure and I here it’s pretty intimate.” Malcom said.

“I see.” Archer rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was his science officer and his chief engineer romantically involved. 

“In his defense, he was having trouble sleeping.” Malcolm said.

Archer shook his head. “I will deal with that if we can keep from blowing up.”

Malcolm grinned. “Yes Sir.”

 

 

T’Pol entered the engine room and climbed up on the platform next to Commander Tucker where the warp controls were.

“The magnetic field reading from the anomaly is .0426. We need to make the adjustment in the containment field.” T’Pol said as she looked over the readings on the panel.

“Look. I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't think you would react that way. I mean it’s not like we have a commitment or anything.” Trip said in a near whisper to T’Pol.

“Commander, this is not the time to discuss our personal matters.” T’Pol started the adjustments.

“I just want to clear the air before we blow up. That's all.” Trip said.

“If we do our job there will be no explosion.” T’Pol said.

“Right.” Trip looked at the pad and then the panel. He made adjustments but they didn't seem to be working. “It’s not gonna hold.”

“I need to access the sensor array to see if there is a change.” T’Pol got down and went to a workstation. “It has changed to 1.52.”

“Got it.” Trip made the adjustments. He hit his com badge. “Trip to Archer.”

“Archer here.”

“Captain, we need to get away from that thing.” Trip said. “Polarizing the hull plating wouldn't be a bad idea either.”

“Agreed. Archer out.”

“Now can we talk?” Trip asked T’Pol as he leaned over the railing.

“We need to monitor the containment field.” T’Pol said. She climbed back on the platform.

“Yeah but when we are done we need to talk about it.” Trip insisted.

“The containment field?” T’Pol asked.

“No ‘us’.” Trip said.

“There is not an ‘us’.” T’Pol said.

“I think there is or you would have had such a reaction to me seeing another woman.” Trip said.

“What you do in your off hours is no concern of mine.” T’Pol kept her head down as she looked at the panel in front of her.

“T’Pol!” Trip was losing his patience with her. “Look. I just took her to the movie nothing happened. I won't do it again.”

T’Pol looked up at him. “If you are trying to soothe my feelings, I am afraid it is impossible. I have no feelings on the matter.”

Trip laughed. “So that is why you called me a nasty name.”

“I did not call you anything.” T’Pol said.

“I asked Hoshi what the word meant and she turned red. It took me five minutes of bugging her before she would tell me.”

T’Pol arched her eyebrow at him. “Maybe you should have looked it up yourself instead of embarrassing Ensign Sato.

“See you are mad at me.” Trip grinned. “Vulcan or not you are jealous. I guess this means we are an ‘us’.”

T’Pol sighed and looked back at the panel. “You logic is flawed.”

“Oh, I think not.” Trip grinned at her. “It’s not like I haven't seen you nearly naked. I suppose that makes us more than dating.”

“Vulcans do not date.” T'Pol said.

They turned as the door opened. Archer walked in and looked at them. “I hear I need to have a talk with you two about fraternizing.”

“Damn, I wish we had blown up.” Trip said under his breath. 

Tpol looked slightly uncomfortable. “I assure captain there is nothing to talk about. Commander Tucker and I are not having a sexual relationship.” 

Trip rubbed his face in frustration at T’Pol's bluntness.

Archer grinned. “That is none of my business and none of anyone else's unless it effects how you perform your duties on this ship. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.” Trip said.

“Of course Captain.” Tpol said.

“Now how is the warp engine?” Archer asked.

“All contained Sir.” Trip said. “it’s just how it should be. We just need to monitor it for a bit longer.”

“Hoshi sent all the sensor data to Star fleet but I expect an analysis by the science officer.” Archer looked at T’Pol.

T’Pol nodded.

“I'll be on the bridge.” Archer turned to leave.

“Thanks Captain.” Trip said. He turned to T’Pol. “So I'll come to your quarters about twenty-two hundred.”

“Make it twenty-three. I need to complete the report for the Captain.” T’Pol said.

They continued to monitor the containment field in silence until the end of the duty shift.


End file.
